Aryna
by freakylady67
Summary: Aryna won't let her past decide her future.  Or will she?
1. Chapter 1

Outside of the Varden, a girl stood alone, wondering what to do next. She'd come a long way to be where she was. The Burning Plains of Surda peered out around her, in the early morning sunlight. She sighed and sat down on the hard ground. _It's been so long since I last was able to rest as I wish_.

A boy came running in her direction, his blond hair shining in the sun. He was tall and slender and seemed to be about the age of 13. She stood up quickly and dusted off her long brown skirt.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded when he reached her.

"My name is Aryna," She announced with confidence.

"What do you want?" The boy asked.

"I wish to join the Varden."

"It's not that simple," The boy laughed.

"I can wait as long as it takes, I've traveled far to be here, I want to belong somewhere… I have no home, no family, nothing. This place will be a safeguard for me."

"I'll talk to Lady Nasauda," The boy sighed.

"Thank you sir," Aryna emitted, dropping a curtsy.

"There's a fire over there if you want to sit," The boy said as he walked away.

Aryna gladly walked over by the tents to where a fire was burning. She sat on the ground on the very edge of the pit and warmed her frozen hands. _If I could only get some food, this would be heaven_.

A man with dark hair walked around to the other side and outstretched his own hands to the fire, his palm was shining silver.

"Hello," He smiled.

"Good day," Aryna replied shyly.

"I don't think I've seen you before, what's your name?" He asked politely.

"Aryna."

"I'm Eragon Shadeslayer," He answered quietly.

"Atra nosu waíse fricai," Aryna muttered.

"Atra nosu," He replied, "Where are you from Aryna?"

"There's no need to open old wounds," She replied.

"I know what you mean."

"Where is your dragon Argetlam?"

"She's over by my tent."

"_She_?"

Eragon laughed heartily, "Yes, _She_. Her name is Saphira."

"Saphira," Aryna whispered, "That's a beautiful name. I'm sure she's a beautiful dragon."

Eragon smiled. This girl fascinated him. Her auburn tresses were long and unbraided, her bodice was stained with blood, and her skirt was torn and dirty. To any other person she would seem to be a poor peasant, but she knew Ancient Language, she knew that Eragon's gedwëy ignasia meant he was a rider. Who was she?

"Aryna," A voice called.

"Yes," Aryna answered weakly.

"Lady Nasauda will see you now."

"Thank you," Aryna replied standing up.

"We'll meet again Argetlam," She said turning towards him.

Eragon reached out his hand to her, "I hope we do friai."

Aryna walked solemnly into Nasuada's tent.

"You wish to join the Varden?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"You will have to work."

"I know that ma'am."

"I know nothing of who you are and where you're from. How do I know you don't mean the Varden harm?"

"You'll just have to trust me," Aryna replied shyly.

"I can't just trust someone. You need to give me reason to trust you."

"I will not reveal my past for it does not shape who I am now."

"It seems you won't take no for an answer. You can stay as an honorary member of the Varden, but if you seem up to anything at all, you'll be banished. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Nasauda outstretched a dark hand, "Welcome to the Varden."

Anceint Language:

Let us be friends

Let us


	2. New Friends

A new dress and some food were given to Aryna when she joined the Varden that day. She took both gratefully and ate the small loaf of bread and wedge of cheese with in minutes.

Sighing, Aryna sat down on the ground next to a tent. For her, this tiny bit of resting was appreciated more than anything. After months of walking, the opportunity to sit and relax had never presented itself. As a direct result, her stamina was drained and the only thing she really wanted was sleep.

A girl around Aryna's age walked out of the tent she was sitting by.

"Good day," The fair haired girl said cheerfully when she saw Aryna.

"Good day," Aryna replied back politely.

"I don't think we've met before," The girl said smiling.

"I'm new here," Returned Aryna quietly.

"My name isÉadaoin, what's yours?"

"My name is Aryna," She replied.

Éadaoin held out her hand, "Welcome to the Varden Aryna."

"Thank you, I truly am happy to be here."

"We're all glad to have you. I've lived with the Varden for my entire life; my father and mother have lived with the Varden a long time too. I don't know what it's like to live anywhere else," Éadaoin said happily.

"I wish it was the same with me," Aryna sighed.

Suddenly noticing the new dress in Aryna's arms Éadaoin said, "You can change in my tent it you'd like Aryna."

"That would be wonderful," Aryna said happily.

Aryna changed into her new dress. It was similar to the old one except without the rips, dirt, and blood stains. The new bodice was dark green and the skirt was maroon. The rest of the ensemble went well with her cream white chemise.

"You clean up nice," said Éadaoin jokingly.

Aryna smiled, "This is probably the nicest dress I've had my entire life," she observed.

"I suppose you've worn your hair like that your entire life too," Éadaoin teased.

"I guess I have, why what's wrong with it?" Aryna asked stroking her auburn tresses.

"Nothing's wrong with it, but there's other things you can do with it you know?" Éadaoin laughed.

"I guess I've never thought of that…" Aryna muttered.

"Come with me, we'll get you looking like a princess," Éadaoin said tugging at Aryna's arm.

Aryna was ushered into Éadaoin's tent and sat down on her bed. Éadaoin sat behind her and began to brush out the twisting cascade of auburn locks.

"Aryna, where are you from," she asked innocently.

"I don't really like to talk about it," Aryna muttered.

"Oh…"

"It's not important anyways," Aryna said.

"Ruff start huh?"

"I guess," Aryna said quietly, "you could say that.

"Well then let's talk of happier things. Have you met Eragon yet?" Éadaoin asked, bringing lighter things to mind.

"Yes actually, I have. He seems nice enough," Aryna said, sounding lost.

"He is very kind, he seems, lost to me though," Éadaoin observed, slowly braiding Aryna's waist length mane.

"Well, he is a dragon rider, think of everything that he's been rushed into," Aryna noted.

"That is true; I wish I knew him better. He seems so interesting."

"I hope I get to know him well too," Said Aryna, shyly.

"There's not a girl in the Varden who doesn't," Laughed Éadaoin.

Aryna chuckled, "I'm sure."

Éadaoin finished braiding Aryna's hair and plated it up at the nape of her neck. She stood up and took a step back to admire her hard work.

"You look wonderful Aryna," She sighed.

"Do I?" Asked Aryna doubtful of her appearance.

"Of course you do! Here," Said Éadaoin, getting up and reaching into a drawer, she pulled out a small looking glass, "Look in this."

Aryna took the polished silver glass and held it up to her face. This was the first time she'd ever seen herself in a looking glass. Sure she'd seen her reflection in water plenty of times, but this was different.

She saw a young woman of 15 staring back at her, her crystal blue eyes shining up at Aryna. The girl's hair was twisted up in back showing her bare neck. Altogether, the image was a beautiful one.

"Is that, really me?" Aryna asked Éadaoin gasping.

Éadaoin laughed, "Of course it is Aryna. Now, come with me, let me introduce you to some of the people here at the Varden."

"Alright," Aryna said, hopping to her feet.

First, Éadaoin introduced Aryna to minor members of the Varden, including her own family. But then, more important people came into play. Roran, Eragon's cousin was introduced, as well as Arya, the Elf Princess. Aryna didn't like Arya much. She seemed to have a snobbish attitude, not one much like by Aryna herself.

As Aryna lay down on the floor of Éadaoin's tent that night, she was satisfied, satisfied that her life had taken her here, and satisfied that her life would continue to live with the Varden. But most of all, she was happy she'd met Eragon.


	3. Dreams

_Aryna stood alone next to a river. She was wearing a clean white dress with bell sleeves that dragged on the ground. At her waist was a leather belt with a sword sheathed inside. She reached down and unsheathed the sword. It was made of shining crystal; the hilt was incrusted with diamonds with one large sapphire in the center. Aryna sheathed it again and began walking up the river._

_The river was surrounded by trees and shining stones. It seemed enchanted_

_The air was cold and it nipped Aryna from her white gown. Placed on a tree next to the river, was a light purple shawl that Aryna took and wrapped around her shoulders. As she walked up the river, the overcast clouds grew progressively darker and the air began to feel fowl as it wrapped around Aryna._

_A voice began to call to Aryna, echoing through the air. Sweetly at first it beckoned her, and then slowly it moved into vile whispers and slimy, disgusting sounding words that vomited from no where._

_"Aryna," called the voice, "Come back, come back to me. Come back to us, back to Dras-Leona, back to Uru'baen."_

_ The clouds were now black with rain threatening to pour over Aryna. The air was now frozen and the beautiful shawl wasn't preventing it from biting Aryna's slender body._

_"I won't!" Screamed Aryna, "I'll never go back there!"_

_"As sure as Aiedail shines in the morning, you will, Eitha du Varden! Your destined to become like me." The voice called again, louder this time._

_Aryna began to run in the opposite direction, fast, faster than she'd ever run before. The wind howled in her ears and the voice's words echoed in her head. _ No way to escape, _she thought._

_Aryna turned and stared into the river as she ran. Instead of seeing her own reflection, it was her mother's. She gasped and tripped over one of the polished stones, tumbling into the river. She screamed for help but none came._

_The water began to wash over her head as she struggled. Her long hair was wrapping around her arms and her dress was tangling around her legs. The beautiful sword came unsheathed and fell into Aryna's hand._

_She stabbed it into the land next to her, cutting open her arm in the process. She tried pulling herself out of the water with the shining crystal sword. But to no prevail, it only offered temporary relief from the water rushing over her head._

_The voice began to speak again, "__Manin! Wyrda!"_

_Aryna screamed into the fowl air. The water around her was red from the cut in her arm. "Rïsa!" She screamed loudly in attempt to rise above the water. It had temporary effect. The breath Aryna was able to get was like gold for a poor man or mead for a drunkard. But soon she was struggling for air again._

_"There is no way you can win," The voice screamed._

No way, I can win_, Aryna thought as she began to sink. Aryna began to succumb to the trashing water; she sank deeper and deeper as her lungs grew heavy with it._


	4. Fireside Confrontation

Aryna woke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath, and shaking violently. Éadaoin was leaning down beside her.

"You were only dreaming," Éadaoin said calmly, "Are you ok?"  
Aryna couldn't speak, so she nodded.

"That must have been a terrible dream, you were yelling. You also said something about Dras Leona and Uru'baen. Do you want to talk about anything?" Éadaoin asked.

Aryna sat up, "No, thank you for asking."

"It's dark outside still. Do you want to boil some water for tea out on the fire to help you get back to sleep," Éadaoin offered kindly.

Aryna nodded slightly, got dressed, and went outside the tent.

The moon gleamed across the burning planes, casting shadows of tents over the barren landscape. The fire in the center of the camp was still ablaze in its large pit. Three or four people sat around it, drinking mugs of ale.

Éadaoin and Aryna sat down on the ground by the fire alongside the men. Aryna's mind was still wracked with fear, with memory, with danger.

"Actually Éadaoin," She said sheepishly, "I think a cup of ale would be better than tea."

Éadaoin laughed, "If that's what you want I can give it to you. But only one mug, you understand?"

"Yes Éadaoin."

"I'll go get it then." Éadaoin disappeared into the maze of tents and came back holding to clay mugs.

"Here you are," she said, handing the mug to Aryna.

"Thank you," Aryna said before she lifted the cold glass to her lips and tipped it back.

"Well I've seen everything now," One of the men said, "A lass that drinks without a look of disgust on her face when she sets the mug down."

Aryna ignored him and continued sip the ale. Relaxation began to pour over her shaking body gently with every sip.

Arya walked out of a tent and sat by the fire.

"You look like the kind of person who'd be a drunk," She said harshly, looking towards Aryna.

"She had a nightmare," Éadaoin said defensively.

"I'm sure she did," replied Arya sarcastically.

"I don't mean any trouble, Arya," emitted Aryna.

"Why else won't you tell anyone of your past?" Arya asked.

"Is it necessary that I do?" lamented Aryna.

"If you want trust it is."

"It's a painful thing to speak of," seethed Aryna.

"You don't need to speak then, one of us who can use magic can probe your mind," Arya said simply.

"Arya," Éadaoin interrupted, "I don't think that's a good idea by any means. Even Eragon had a hard time with that. Aryna's gone through a lot. I can tell. Why did you come out here anyways?"

Arya looked at Éadaoin with her almond eyes, "It's necessary for the sake of the Varden to know where this girl came from. I personally could care less. It's the Varden I'm concerned for."

"Fine," Aryna mumbled.

"What's fine?" Éadaoin asked.

"You can probe my mind Arya. I don't care. My mind is my sanctuary and I don't want it poisoned by people picking through my thoughts and memories. But if that's what I must do for the Varden, I'll do it."


	5. Digging Through Pained Memories

"You want me to do what?" Eragon asked in amazement. 

"It's not that big of a deal Eragon, I want you to dig through Aryna's thoughts, her memories, she's going to do this willingly. Your best cut out for the job," Arya replied.

It was the morning after Arya and Aryna's fireside confrontation. The quest for a mind prober had extended to Eragon. Arya found it fit for him to probe Aryna's mind for no particular reason. She didn't want to dirty her mind with the girl's thoughts.

Eragon shook his head, "Arya, I don't think I can do this."

"I'm sure you can. Your own mind was probed," Arya reminded him.

"That's true," Eragon acknowledged, "It was terrible though."

Arya placed a thin hand on Eragon's shoulder, "Please Eragon, you're the only one."

Eragon bit his lip, heaved a heavy sigh, and agreed.

Éadaoin walked with Aryna to Nasuada's tent. Her mind was going to be probed in front of everyone. Her pain would be relevant to all who watched.

Éadaoin placed a hand on Aryna's shoulder, "You'll be ok, and I'll stay with if you want."

"That's ok," Aryna said softly, "I'm so nervous. I doubt I'll be allowed to stay if they see my past."

"As long as you don't let your past shape your future, you should be ok. Also, I think that they just want to see your intentions, not your memories," Éadaoin said smiling.

"I hope so."

Inside Nasuada's tent, Aryna was sat down in a wooden chair staring into Eragon's dark brown eyes. Nasuada and Arya sat on the sidelines of the tent like spectators, watching every move Aryna and Eragon made.

"Are you ready?" Eragon asked.

Aryna nodded.

She could feel her thoughts being picked apart. Her memories of childhood came flooding back to her in shattered fragments, a whip across her back, her mother's devious smile, a cold hand on her shoulders, blood on her hands. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly. It felt like she was being stood naked in front of the whole world. Her mind, her sanctuary, was being defiled. She fell out of her chair onto the ground.

"Stop," She screamed pained as she tried to put the barrier around thoughts.

Eragon immediately left the girl's mind. He regretted everything.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

Aryna was shaking hard on the ground with heavy, labored breaths.

Eragon shook his head. The girl had been through so much. No wonder she never spoke of her past, it was terrible.

Aryna was taken out to Éadaoin's tent to rest until she regained her strength.

"What did you find out Eragon?" Arya demanded.

"Her past is dark and she wants to get away from it."

"Can she be trusted Eragon," Nasuada asked sincerely.

"I'm sure she can be, but-"

"But what Eragon?" Arya asked anxiously.

"She can use magic," He said simply.

"How is that so?" Nasuada asked confused.

"Her mother was a rider and her father, an elf," said Eragon.

"I don't understand, how could news like that never reach the elves, they would've taken her in," Arya stammered.

"Her mother sold her into slavery as a child to keep her secret. She worked in Galbatorix's castle for years until an act of disobedience got her sent away to Dras Leona. She almost killed someone, and left…" Eragon trailed off.

"Why'd she kill him?" Arya asked.

"It was an accident and she was acting in self defense."

"That still doesn't make it ok," Arya said stiffly.

"Arya, overall I think she's fine to keep with us," Eragon reasoned.

"I do to," Nasuada said confidently, "She can stay."


End file.
